


locked

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: accidentally locking them out when you nap
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 119





	locked

**#SAKUSA** : this has happened before a little too many times he’s used to it by now. he’s got a spare key for your room for times like this.

 **#ATSUMU:** either you wake up by the sound of his voice or he’ll break down the door by his knocking.

 **#USHIJIMA:** knocks a couple times and if you don’t respond he’ll leave you be, leaving you a text that he came over. goes out and buys snacks before coming back when you wake up.

 **#SUNA:** pulled an uno reverse card and locked _you_ out of _your own room._

 **#OIKAWA:** this happens and suddenly he’s james bond picking a lock. his student id has been crooked ever since.

 **#YAMAGUCHI:** the first time this happened he thought you were mad at him. he bought those chocolate bouquets and even a handwritten note. poor baby.

 **#HINATA:** you woke up to a loud thump. lo and behold it’s your boyfriend, stuck on that little arch above your door.

 **#LEV:** tried to climb through your window as you usually leave it open. got caught by the dorm manager and is now banned from visiting.

 **#TSUKISHIMA:** waited outside for two whole hours, looking like a bouncer in his big puffy coat. collapsed on your bed when you finally let him in, his legs numb.


End file.
